Pay Attention Ace x Reader
by Hidrome
Summary: Your boyfriend, Portgas D. Ace, has been ignoring you lately. What do you do to gain his attention? Seduction. [LEMON]


"Babe~," you whined.

He hummed and flicked to another channel, totally ignoring you. You growled and plopped down next to him, resting your head on his lap.

"Ace~, answer me."

He turned the volume up on the TV set.

You sat up and looked at him with annoyance, forgetting for a moment about what you wanted from him.

"Jerk," you muttered.

Deciding to deal with your problem yourself, you skipped upstairs to Ace's room, locking the door behind you. You closed the curtains and flopped onto his bed, pulling out your phone to search for someinteresting material.

The silence of the house was almost alarming to the raven haired boy downstairs. He was more used to you watching the movie with him or at least sitting next to him. Looking around for you, he frowned and switched the TV off, his attention drawn to whereyou  
where.

"[name], where are you?"

When no one replied, he felt a little nervous but brushed it off. You could be in the bathroom for all he knew.

He headed for the stairs, planning on changing into some new clothes while he waited for you to show up, but was stopped by a squeaking noise.

You laid down on the bed with your hand between your legs, Ace's smell indulging your senses, and flicked through some images you took of Ace.

The image of Ace in your hands was too sexy to ignore. It only showed his shoulders and above but it was enough to arouse you. His eyes closed and lips parted as a silent moan escaped them. His cheeks were flushed red and he slightly lifted off the bedbeneath  
him. It was a golden artwork.

The raven haired adult walked up the stairs, hearing the strange creaking and muffled noises from his room.

"[name]? Are you in my room?"

He knocked on the door and tested the handle. It was locked.

With half lidded eyes, you looked towards the door. Barely began with your sexual advantages with your body, you hissed out your answer, still annoyed that he ignored you earlier.

"Yes, I am. What do you want?"

Shocked from your tone, he dead panned at the door while his mind processed the laced annoyance.

"This is my room. Unlock the door, [name]. I want to change."

Slightly enlightened by a thought that processed into your mind, you turned off your phone and jumped off the bed.

"What's the magic password~," you sung.

"Seriously?"

 _'Well at least she isn't as angry as before.'_

You pulled off your ruffled shirt that Ace gave you and threw it across the room. Pillaging his closet, you looked for some special clothes.

"I'm serious Ace. You have three guesses."

Locating your newly bought clothes, you fully stripped, ignoring the damp underwear.

"Well, please. Can you please open the door, [name]."

 _'He's not going to be saying my name so casually later. Hehasn't got a clue!'_

"Nope. That's not the password~. Try again."

You slipped on the personally made clothing. It was a tight tank top that had a zipper at the back and a lacy red pair of undergarments. You tied your hair up in a quick ponytail and placed Ace's reading glasses on.

Ace clicked his tongue but sighed, may as well let his girlfriend have some fun.

"Is it — [name] is a fabulous BAMF, who doesn't take shit from nobody."

You giggled and leaned against the door.

"Sorry, sir, but that's incorrect again. Try again."

Ace raised an eyebrow but smirked as another answer came to him.

"Is it," his tone dropped as he spoke the next words. "If you open the door, I'll treat you to your favourite dessert~."

You shuddered as dirty images clouded your mind but you brushed these away. You didn't need some old images, you were going to make some more~.

You unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

"Wrong again, Sweetie. Maybe you should pay better attention in class."

You tugged him forward before he could react and shoved him toward the bed, making sure you were still gentle to him. Closing and locking the door again to imitate a dangerous situation, you strutted towards Ace, pushing your glasses up on top of yourhead.

"Now. Do you know why you're here Portgas. D. Ace."

He looked up at you, his elbows keeping his body elevated.

You smirked and crawled onto the bed, straddling Ace and putting your hands on his shirtless chest, rubbing along his toned skin.

He glanced downto where your body straddled him and trailed his vision upwards, lingering on the red cleavage poking out of the tank top.

"To change clothes."

You stared at him in disbelief and pulled the glasses off your head and rested them on the side table before letting down your hair. You rubbed your hips against his and wrapped your hands behind his neck. Leaning in close to his ear, you whispered yournext  
words.

"You're here because you were a naughty student. What are you thinking right now? Dirty thoughts on how to best fuck me I'm guessing."

Well, he couldn't deny that.

He felt his heart beat speed up when you pulled the waistband of his sweatpants down a little, revealing the clothing underneath. Humming, you removing the pants and dragged your hand across the boxers.

"Black. My favourite colour~."

He gulped when you leaned down and kissed the head of his slowly raising member.

"[n-name], wait a mo-"

"Shh, Ace. Just _feel_."

You hooked your fingers around the helm of his boxers and moved them down to his knees. You wrapped your appendages around the shaft and moved your hand up and down. Ace threw his head back and groaned from his throat.

"Nh~"

Kissing his chest, you discreetly grabbed your previously discarded phone and snapped a quick picture of his body. He barely opened his eyes before he felt you kiss the base of his member. He immediately pulled his hips closer and moaned in pleasure.

"Sensitive today, are we? No matter. It'll just make it better for you."

You chuckled and licked the side of his length, eyes trained on his face.

The lust in his eyes were clear.

The raven haired man felt the slightest bit overpowered but still felt the most dominate in the situation. He'd let you mess around a little more before he decides he had enough.

Clearly understanding what he was thinking, you fully covered the head of his length with your mouth, tongue flat against his vein and bobbed your head. He loudly moaned at the sudden actions and lowered himself fully onto the bed, his hand threading  
itself through your hair. You felt the hand push you down more but you remained strong, making sure your gag relax was prevented.

Ace felt his lower regions tingling, the pleasure blurring his concentration. The slight shaking of his body and loosening of his hand was the biggest clue that your boyfriend was close. You decided to tease him a little, moving your mouth till just thehead  
was gaining your attention. 

"Ngh~, [na-]! I'm c-close, don't t-tease m-mhn!"

The continuous stream of pleasure filled whimpers only aroused you more. Deciding that you wanted more, you roughly went to the base of his member and went up again, pumping your head faster.

You rubbed his hip with your hand and used the other to unzip your clothes.

Ace arched his back as he reached his peak, the electric shock of ecstasy from his lower regions driving him to grip your hairtighter.

"Ah! Ahg~, [name]!"

You went down on him once more when he reached his climax, his liquid flowing out of his tip. Pulling back, it squirted more onto his chest and you quickly grabbed a spare towel and made sure it didn't land on the sheets before cleaning him off.

"Ngh~ [name]~"

Ace clenched the sheets and panted softly as you fully pulled your top off and were unclasping your bra. Smirking, you tugged it off and began taking off your last piece of cloth, drawing Ace's attention to you. You flicked it away and crawled up closeto  
Ace, lips hovering over his.

"Did you know that red supposedly makes the human body feel more hungry?"

Giggling, you pecked his lips before Ace quickly took over, passionately kissing you. He quickly flipped you two around and rubbed his hands down your sides, smirking as he felt your hips. He pulled away and growled softly into your ear.

"It's my turn now."

He rubbed your lower regions with his member, teasing you. You gasped and whined.

"A-Ace, it feels so good~"

He smirked and nibbled on your neck, his thick male anatomy sliding against you, not entering.

"Hm-, you do feel good, [name]."

You hugged him close as he suddenly slipped into your entrance, rubbing your walls with his member.

"Ah, ah! Aaccceee, please! I want it."

He grunted and kept going till his member was fully inserted. He grabbed your hips and pulled them against his, grinding into you but not pulling out. When he bumped your walls again, you shrieked in pleasure, desire for Ace to make love to you was almostunbearable.

"Hah, hah, you really want this, [name]? We- we can stop."

You looked him straight in the eye and pulled him close to you, passionately smashing your lips against his, restraining a moan as he moved a little.

"Babe, we've done it a thousand times before. Please, Ace. I know you want me too~."

Grinning at his flushed cheeks, you weren't prepared when he pulled back and thrusted deeply into you, just as far as before.

"Ah! Ace! Fuuuck~."

Groaning, he repeated this, slowly adjusting his grip till your body was slamming into his just as hard.

"[name]! Nh!"

You kissed him as he roughly thrusted into you again, sending a tingling feeling from your lower regions straight to your mind. Moaning, you gripped the headboard tightly, shoving you down towards him.

The slapping of your two bodies bounced off the walls with both of your pleasure induced moans.

Pushing Ace off you, he sat up leaning against the plush headboard. You straddled his hips and inserted his length into you again, causing him to knock a special spot. Arcing your back, you latched onto his body, your head on his shoulders as you moanedinto  
his ear.

"A-Ace, fuck, that spot! R-Right ther-"

"Here?"

He snapped his hips upwards, forcefully hitting that spot again.

"Yes! Oh my, Ace, fuck me! _Please!_ That felt so good~."

Your eyes closed as he helped to rise your hips and slam them down again. Repeating this over and over again, drawing out heavenly pleasure to your body.

"Faster, Ace!"

He placed you down and leaned over you, your two legs either side of his body and snapped his hips forward.

"Shit!"

You screamed and lost control of your body. Mind clouded, voice making inaudible noises, legs shaking and ecstasy flowing to your brain like a dam that broke.

Ace wasn't doing much better.

His mind couldn't process anything other than you. You're screams of delight was music to him and he couldn't get enough. His own body shaking a little and hands cramping from holding you so tight, he felt like he was in heaven.

"Damn [n-name], you're s-so beaut- ah! -beautiful."

You couldn't respond as you're brain couldn't process his wordsother than him calling you're name. Clenching you're hands till you're knuckles turned white, your body tightened it'sgrip on Ace's member.

"[name]! You're so t-tight, ngh!"

He groaned and kissed your sensitive buds. That was you're limit.

"F-Fuck! Ace! I'm comi-Ah! Aah!"

He closed his eyes in pleasure and kept thrusting as your juices flowed around his length and seeped out of your entrance.

"D-Damnit [name]! I want to come in you!"

Squirming as you're high kept going, you could barely make out his words.

"N-No, Ace! I'm n-not ready y-yet! _Hyaa~!_ "

He thrusted roughly into your core and slowed down the slightest bit, his energy straining as he held himself back.

"P-Please! Just this once!"

He groaned and rolled his hips. You jolted and shrieked in pleasure.

"Damnit, Ace! If I get pregnant I'll fucking kill you!

Giving a quick kiss, he squirted his load into you.

Riding it out with you're moans continuing, you're body sucked up all of his juices. Pulling out, he collapsed and gently restedonyou.

"Fuuck~! [name] that felt so good!"

You smirked and kissed him, grasping his hair. He groaned and ended the kiss by falling beside you, snuggling into your side. His eyes slide closed, a satisfied smiled on his face. Realising what he did, angrily, you pushed him off the bed.

"You Narcoleptic Asshole!"

Startled but too tired to ask what was wrong, he groaned and steadily got to his feet, collapsing on the bed again.

"Baaabe, I'm tired! Let me sleeeep!"

You growled and shouted at him.

"Hell no! I can't even walk right now! You're going to carry and help me wash my body _so we don't fucking end up as parents!_ "

He didn't move and soon enough snores filled the room, contrasting to the earlier sounds.

Eyes fiery, you shoved him off the bed again.

"Fucking wake up!"


End file.
